Unbroken Promise
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: He left...Should I move or not?


**Author's Note: **So, I'm re-watching DC from Ep 1…jeez, I can't wait for Haibara to come…I can't take Ran's face every episode and her incessant, "Shinichi"…but due to slow internet connection and almost no seeders, I can't download the episodes right away… pity..

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Unbroken Promise<strong>

Shiho stood in the corner alone. It was October 31st and Shiho was at one of her classmate's Halloween Party. She hadn't been invited and never did she thought would she step in a college Halloween party that includes, girl wearing who knows what, but seeing Mouri Ran had begged her to come, so she wouldn't be so alone, Shiho couldn't refuse. After all these years, she still reminded her of her sister. Ran, was one of the few friends Shiho has left, after all, who would want to hang out with someone as cold and snob as she was?

And, besides that it's her usual attitude since, she became colder, if that's even possible when her boyfriend, Kudo Shinichi left her to go to San Francisco with his parents, leaving her with only a kiss and his promise that he will return for her. They've been together since they were senior high school students and now they were in their senior year in college. How long it has been since she saw his blue eyes, hear his complains and praises, be annoyed at his stupidity and of course, his somewhat smug attitude? She's not sure; it felt more than 4 years. Sure, she can follow him but who would take care of Hakase? Would she be able to step in America again, without reminding her past? She doesn't think she's ready for that.

Shiho had waited for him ever since he had left, sure they exchange emails, calls and such but after the 3rd summer, all the communications with him stopped and she had given up and resigned to the fact that he had forgotten about her and would not be coming back. Though, their friends says otherwise, knowing Shinichi's knowledge about women or his lack of thereof, it's not possible that he will leave her or even forget about her, maybe he's just stuck with some case or another. Still, she can't get over the fact that he left her after celebrating their 1st month together.

She wished that Ran is with her right now, even if she have to listen with incessant gossip between her and her best friend, Suzuki Sonoko it doesn't matter but as soon as she opened the door she was swooped up by her boyfriend, Tomoaki Araide, what a doctor like him doing in a college Halloween party she will never know, not that she intended to know, anyway. Ran shot her an apologetic look over her shoulder then allowed herself to be swept away.

Shiho sighed, her thoughts always ended with him. She needed to forget and move on with her life. Maybe here at the party would be the perfect time for that; she could find someone to help her with that and it's not like it would be hard to find one, with her undeniably beautiful face and glass hour body, in a snap of her finger, usually boys around the area would be begging at her feet. So, as the next song started, Shiho allowed herself to be swept into the crowd of dancing people in the center of the room. She danced with anyone and everyone, just allowing the rhythm of their feet to distract her from her lingering thoughts.

As another song ended and Shiho bowed politely at her dancing partner, she turned around only

to bump with someone else.

"May I have this dance?" Shiho squinted at the person in front of her, trying to see who the person was, but he was wearing a mask that covered up his face from the nose up. She decided it didn't matter.

"Of course, you may." She drawled,

The man put one hand on her arm, and the other on her waist as a slow sings started. Shiho felt herself blush as he pulled her closer. For some reason this felt familiar. She felt his hand on her waist start slide up her back until she felt his hand start to comb through her Venetian blonde hair. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand start to slightly massage her temple. Even though she couldn't see it, she swore she could feel his smile as he rubbed his hands against her head.

After a bit, he stopped, and Shiho opened her eyes to look at him. His smile had dropped, and he looked at her, his eyes pleading for permission. She nodded, not exactly realizing what he was asking permission for until she felt his hand move to her jaw line slightly tilting her head up and she felt a soft pressure on her lips.

"_Oh..."_

Shiho wanted to pull back, finding herself thinking about Shinichi and his promise, but decided not to.

"_He's not coming back, remember?"_ Shiho smiled into the kiss, and she felt her heart beat faster as she kissed him back. _After all, this could be her distraction._ She felt her hands move as if under the control of something else as they slid up his toned chest and wrapped themselves around his neck. She kept hold of the glorious contact for a bit, and then pulled back, pushing him away softly. When she looked up at his face, Shiho felt herself smile at the confusion and slight hurt that appeared in the male's blue eyes.

"I'm not going to have a complete make-out session with someone until I know his name." She smirked,

The cold emotions disappeared from his eyes, and were replaced by a smirk and some mischief.

"But I know who you are."

"So?"

He sighed. "Does it really matter?"

Just as Shiho was about to answer, he pressed his mouth to hers once again, and Shiho found herself pulling him closer once more. He smiled against her lips, and she felt herself doing the same before withdrawing herself once more to answer his question.

"Perhaps not," she said with a smile. He laughed; amused that he had managed to change her mind. He kissed her forehead, and as he looked to meet her eyes once again, she realized why she had felt like this man was familiar, and why their kisses had felt so right.

"Shinichi..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another OOC oneshot from me! Rate and Review!


End file.
